


Summer Camp

by crochetingloser



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: A little, Angst, Bad Research, Other, Sexual Assault, anxiety attack, conversion camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetingloser/pseuds/crochetingloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Camps are where you meet your first love and gain the memories of a lifetime.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theres a reason why hes always in denial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291105) by [eridantherudefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridantherudefish/pseuds/eridantherudefish). 



> I probably didn't put as much research into this as I should have, so in advance sorry for that. Also people might be OOC. Also sorry about that. Please take the warnings seriously though.

Donut took a deep breath. The hot canyon air was heavy in his lungs as he stared out from his place on top of Red Base. One of the quieter days in Blood Gulch, he was content with how it was now. Grif and Simmons walked on by below him, and as they passed he yelled out a hello. Both ignored him, or maybe they hadn’t heard him call out? He called out again. They continued on their way. Weird, the canyon allows things to echo, so they should hear him. While they couldn’t seem to hear him, he heard their conversation loud and clear.

“Every summer he kept trying to send me to an all-girls summer camp. “It was-”

was all Donut had caught. He took a  deep breath as his heart began to speed up. Of all the things he had caught from their conversation of course it had to be the thing that he never wanted to think about again. He took another deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he could panic anymore, but it was too late. He dropped his gun on instinct and began opening and closing his hand in a nervous fidget.

 

The loud clatter of the gun echoed across the canyon, and that was something Simmons and Grif chose to pay attention to, just in time to see the light red soldier stumble into the Red Base.

 

Donut ran through the base looking for somewhere he could feel safe. His armor felt as if it was suffocating him, tightening more and more. He wanted to run to his room, but what they had always told him was that what he was doing was wrong. It was messed up for a boy to like another one, and how could he do that to other people? Look at them with sinful eyes, the eyes of the devil. He was being so girly they mocked, forcing him to put on a dress, smearing makeup on his face in a horrendous way making him look like a clown.

Counselor Garet had said that good boys don’t act like girls do, liking other boys and dressing up in clothes that attracted the eyes of others. He had said that while rubbing Donut’s shoulders, his voice gruff and his hands unwanted. He had chided him for doing such things, Donut was such a sweet, sweet boy, just like his name, and who would want such a pretty little angel like him to go to hell? They were just helping him get better, after all. Thats what his dad had sent him there for. He couldn’t breath his heart was going too fast, he was going to die, die and get sent to hell like the sinner he was. He tore off his armor in the middle of the base, covering his head with his hands. He felt a hand placed on his back and he screamed, jumping away from the contact, from Counselor Garet’s helping hand going lower and lower down his back. He closed his eyes and continued screaming, screaming for the other to get away, stop touching him, please stop he didn’t want this no please.

“Donut!” Simmons’ voice came, somehow through all of his screams and babbles. He opened his eyes, still breathing heavily ready to scream and run. Simmons looked at him with concern and he felt himself calming down and coming back, memories of the camp still flashing through his mind. He grabbed onto Simmons, needing something solid to hold onto, to remind him that he wasn’t at Camp Guardian Angel. That that was in the past and right now, he was in the Red Base with Simmons and Grif and Sarge, and that no one here would hurt him like they did. He swallowed even if his throat felt closed and the tears that had been rolling down his cheeks left cold trails. he looked Simmons in the eyes and grabbed harder. He let out a long cry  and sniffled leaning his forehead on Simmons’ shoulder. He heard someone approach and looked up to see Grif with a glass of water. Simmons took it and offered it to Donut. He took it and began gulping it down, feeling himself slow down, his heart no longer feelings ready to explode.. The room was mostly quiet, and it stayed like that for a while before Simmons asked,

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Donut looked at him and shook his head

“Not right now.” he croaked, voice hoarse from his screams. He took a deep breath and stood up, swaying slightly.

“I think I’m going to just, lay down for a while.”

He turned and left the room, picking up the pieces of the armor he had taken off as he quietly left.

**Author's Note:**

> Very bad and very rushed. Sorry  
> Hope you liked it and feel free on corrections for anything I missed.


End file.
